The BIONICLE Wiki:Requests for Adminship
This is a place for users to request to be a Sysop, Rollbacker or Bureaucrat. No bureaucrats are needed. If you or someone you nominate is running for adminship, only admins are allowed to vote at first. If the majority of admins agree on the user becoming an admin, then the community votes. When you make a request, be sure to include a For section, an Against section, and a Comments section. = Requests for Rollback Rights = Master Toa For # He's proven to be a good and responsible user here, and I'd call him a trusted member here. True, he will be quite busy on BIONICLE Sets and Creations Wiki, but he looks by now and then. And, rollback isn't that much, it's just a way to destroy vandalism faster. ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 14:45, 15 August 2009 (UTC) #What MN said.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] Against Comments I don't think I'll vote, at least not yet. ata ui (BP Admin) 15:55, 2 June 2009 (UTC) *Yeah same. Your a good friend of mine but I'm just not sure your ready yet. *I think only admins can vote first, right? And if they want, then they can let the users vote. Or if the admins decide it themselves they wont open the voting--Superbrutaka07 *That would be if you are running for adminship. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:38, 4 June 2009 (UTC) *I did set this up right. :Wait, you're running for sysop? I take back my vote. I'd suggest you start with rollback. And, you've just started a wiki! The job as a siteleader will get much busier when that wiki get bigger. Sure, I can handle it right now, but it isn't very much to handle on BSCW for me right now. I hope you understand. ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 16:46, 23 July 2009 (UTC) *Nothing against you but I believe you should wait a few Months. Cheers Kazitan----- Talk *I put back to rollback Mata Nui cos you are the expert :I'm not an expert, just experienced. :P ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 19:18, 15 August 2009 (UTC) *Hello is anyone there this voting thing has been here for 2 months now who is replying hello :You only have one vote... Mata Nui 07:31, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Toafan13 I have been helping this wiki for 2 years, fixing messed up words and changing mixed up facts and making them right.Toafan13 21:28, 30 August 2009 (UTC) For #He's been a trusted member for long, and rollback isn't a very bit thing. ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 14:47, September 3, 2009 (UTC) #I agree with Mata Nui. --Pluto2 14:39, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Against Comments = Requests for Sysop Rights = Pluto2 I personally think i will be a good sysop. --Pluto2 14:37, September 27, 2009 (UTC) For Against #Sorry mate but I think you need a rollback rank first before Sysop. #Note: rollback before sysop isn't required, but... you still have only 100 edits. Also, I notice a huge gap between the editing dates. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:57, September 27, 2009 (UTC) #Sorry Man Nothing Against you but I believe you should wait. Become a little more experienced first. Cheers Kazitan----- Talk #Sorry, but we have some things to clear up. Mata Nui 19:18, September 27, 2009 (UTC) #I'm sorry too, Pluto2. But you haven't edited a lot, as MG has pointed out. Some of your edits were not very good quality, either. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] - 20:38, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Comments I feel that i should be an admin, because I know a lot about Bionicle, and i think i can change this wiki for the better. I also have some experiance as a sysop, because i am a sysop on some other wikis, and i am a bureaucrat on all of those. --Pluto2 22:24, September 26, 2009 (UTC) First of all, knowning a lot about bionicle doesn't make you sysop. Admins don't know any more about bionicle than normal users, they're just the leaders. Secondly, which wikis are they? here and here. --Pluto2 15:28, September 27, 2009 (UTC) One of them has been inactive for more than 30 days and I can't even find your account on the other one. Sorry mate but I don't think you're anyway near the sysop activity requirement level nad I've been hearing some stories about you abusing multiple accounts... :I am Gelu on the latter. BTW, sometimes the answers to your questions are on my user page. --Pluto2 16:29, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Technically, admins have no authority. They are simply users given rights that others don't have. These rights can cause major trouble in the wrong hands so are generally given to users who are trusted. (At least according to Wikipedia, the first MediaWiki wiki) However, for some reason, we are given authority on this wiki. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:17, September 27, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: @ PL: The last sentence makes no sense. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:18, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Some would argue that people need to have some authority to make the rules and make sure everyone has a good time here. Admins would be the first choice to be in the leadership class. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] - 21:24, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::You still didn't correct the last sentence you wrote in the Against section. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:51, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Andrew1219 This is the last time I'm going to request Sysop rights here. I've been a member of this wiki for a year and made a large amount of edits since then. For #Since it seems MG is leaving, and we need a replacement, I'll vote yes. Mata Nui 16:45, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Against #Give it some time. You just became rollback, and we just got a new sysop. Also, you disappeared for a long period of time, without warning. Don't say however it is your last request. Just be patient. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:37, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Comments Okay, I'm patient.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] *I have plenty of extra time on my hands, about seven hours.I have time for here and BSCW.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] :WHAT!?!?!? But... How? How much time do you spen on sleep, school and homework, then? Well, I have to take my vote back, then. Mata Nui 15:42, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :When I get home from school at 3:30(about to change to 2:30 as I am switching schools),I don't usually have any homework,I go to bed a 10:00PM. That gives me 7-8 hours here.:)[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] ::...N-No homework? School ends at 3:30/2:30? I come home from school at about 14:00 on Wednesdays, and later on other days... That's unfair! Mata Nui 16:18, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Different countries, different laws and regulations.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] On the other hand, I always start school at 8:20 in the morning. Different from you? Mata Nui 16:26, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :I start at 8:00 in the morning.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] ::XPMata Nui 18:27, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :So, are you For or Against?[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] ::Not sure, actually. Mata Nui 19:53, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :It's okay, I'm patient, take your time.:)[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] ::Don't worry, I will take my time. :P Mata Nui 19:59, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :XD. I'm going to log off in about 30 minutes because a person is coming to look at the house. Oh, how I hate moving and house buying...But I should be back in NO longer than an hour and thirty minutes.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] = Requests for Bureaucrat Rights =